My Ideal Girl
by davidhenrieox
Summary: Alex moves to Australia with her family, and problems arise between her and Cleo when she befriends Lewis. Cleo has problems of her own though, as does Rikki and Bella, handling it is going to be hard. Can they do it? Surprise character. Story better than summary. Review. Rikki/Zane, Bella/Will, Cleo/Lewis, Rikki/Justin, Alex/Lewis and surprise couples


A/N: Hey guys, it's Bridget here. I'm uploading on this account because my other account is locked, for some reason. But, thanks for all the ideas. I've thought about them all, and I think I'm going to do this one. Although, I'm not entirely sure, so I'll post up the first chapter and if you guys like it, I'll keep writing. So let me know. It's a crossover, but I've put it in this because it's set in Australia. And just to clear it up, this is set in season 3 but the whole thing with Zane and Sophie never happened.

_Chapter One  
Alex moves_

~Alex~

"Alex, could you come down here for a moment honey?" Mom yelled up the stairs. I wonder what I'm going to be accused of now. I don't think I'd done anything today, not yet anyway. Instead of giving a fight and sighed and walked down the stairs.

"What is it?" I asked. She was stood by the couch with my dad, and my two brothers, Justin and Max, sat near them. I walked over and sat on the arm chair.

"Okay, we had a big offer for the sub station. It would change our lives." Jerry began.

"Cut to the chase, Dad." I said.

"Long story short, we're moving. To Australia."

Australia? We were moving to Australia? This could be the new start I'd always wanted. Finally. I grinned, "When do we move?"

"Two days." Mom replied.

"I better start packing." I said as I ran up the stairs, not seeing the shocked glances that my parents gave eachother.

~Zane~

If there was one thing that I couldn't be bothered to do today, it was work. I'm now the manager of Rikki's, well co-manager. Rikki manages it with me hence the name 'Rikki's'.

It was seven thirty, which meant it was time to take in delieveries. I opened the door of the cafe, surprised it was unlocked, and walked inside. I let my eyes slide to the left of me, and I noticed Rikki sat there, curled up in a ball and sobbing. I was shocked to say the least as I'd never seen Rikki cry so hard before, let alone cry at all.

"Rikki?" I whispered.

She barely looked up, trying to avoid my eyes. "Nothing." She muttered.

"It isn't nothing, Rikki." I sighed, and bent down in front of her. I put my finger under her chin and pushed her head up. I gasped in shock, "What happened?"

Her lip was bust, and she had a red mark on the side of her face. A gash was split on her forehead, and her eye was slightly bruised. Her hair was messed and her trousers and shirt ripped. When she didn't answer I spoke again, "Rikki, you gotta speak to me. Did someone do this to you?"

She didn't reply, she just broke down in front of me. I hated to see her like this, she was always so strong. I needed her to tell me what happened, but first I had to clean her up. I stood up, and grabbed her arm. "C'mon we have to clean you up." She hesitated for a moment, but then got up. I took her into our office where we had a emergancy first aid kit.

She sat on the desk, and I put the first aid kit beside her. Then I went into the drawer of the desk and pulled out some whiskey. She cocked her eyebrow at me, probably wondering why I have an alcohol stash in the desk at work.

"Emergancies." I said, also grabbing a glass. I poured some into it and handed it to her, but she pushed my hand away.

"I don't drink." She said.

"It'll take the pain away while I clean you up." I replied. She sighed and grabbed the glass, downing it in one. "Whoa." I rolled my eyes as I poured her another glass.

"Well, I know this isn't a good thing to drink on a morning." Rikki said.

I grabbed a moist cloth and wiped her gashes with it, "Ow." She whined.

"Sorry." I said. "Your head needs stiches."

Her eyes widened and she pushed my hand away. "I am _not _letting you near my head with a needle."

"Well, you're gonna have to trust me. The doctor isn't an option and it'll get infected and your head will fall off."

She gave a slight laugh, "Must you be so dramatic?"

"I must." I said, smiling and nodding.

"So, where'd you learn all this, Doctor Bennett?" She asked, obviously trying to think about anything but the needle that was about to go through her head.

"My auntie. She's a nurse, and she taught me everything incase of emergancy." I replied, cleaning the needle.

She nodded her head and I grabbed an ice pack, holding it to her head trying to numb it. "I... I don't know what to do, Zane." She sighed.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, her eyes filling with tears. "My dad did this to me. He hates me, he thinks of me as a disappointment. A...and, I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to leave, and he did this but I left anyway. I have nowhere to go..." She cried, trailing off.

I set the needle and ice pack down and hugged her, frowning. "It's okay, Rikki. You're safe with me, your dad will never do this again, I promise."

She settled down and took a deep breath, "Okay, do it." She said, quickly downing her drink and closing her eyes. "Wow, this hurts."

"Almost done." I said. "Right done." I said, as I cut the end off with my scissors.

"Thank you." She said, smiling. She jumped down from the desk, "So, ready for work?"

"You can take the day off, if you want." I said.

"And go where? I'm homeless remember?"

"You aren't homeless Rikki, you'll just have to stay with me." I said.

"Oh please, your dad hates me." She frowned.

"Don't worry about him, he's on a cruise for the next week." I replied trying to reassure her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, and I nodded. She kissed me on the cheek, "Thank you, Zane."

Rikki decided that she'd still work, and at eight she went behind the juice bar and began as usual. At about ten, Cleo walked in.

~Rikki~  
I was so thankful to Zane, he'd cleaned me up and was so sweet about it. He barely even asked questions, I don't know what I'd do with out him. I was so tired.

Nevertheless, I still decided to work. At ten, Cleo walked in and I prepared myself for questions.

"Rikki? What the hell happened?" She asked, shocked.

"I don't wanna talk about it here." I said walking from behind the counter, and grabbed her arm, taking her to the office. Zane had gone to some buisness meeting for a new subway shop, because he knew I'd be safe here.

"Speak." She said.

"Dad." I sighed.

"Your dad did this to you? Why?" Cleo's eyes widened.

"Basically, he hates me. So I told him I was leaving, and he did this." I said. "Zane cleaned me up."

"I hope you aren't going back. You should have told me, I'd have helped you sooner." She frowned.

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't be." Cleo replied, hugging me.

"I have to go back to work." I said as I began walking out. It shocked me who stood there.

"Hey stranger."

A/N: So, what do you think? I hope you like it. I enjoyed writing this, it's different. Anyway, please review.  
Peace out, Bridget xoxo


End file.
